hrwookyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The thing
Sysop :You said you'd make me into a sysop. That's awexome and all, but I gotta ask. Am I being Punk'd? :D - Brainzo18:09, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :My account is Brainzo, not NachoMan. It said that name was taken. - Brainzo18:12, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Troller :Can I block that troll guy, or have you done that already. It doesn't say in the list of blocked IP addresses. - Brainzo18:39, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Problems :Internet Explorer closes when I try to go to my talk page. Can you tell me what you're trying to say. - 18:50, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :I said OK. -- 18:52, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, I can block "trollguy2manperson"? - 18:53, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::He's good now. -- 18:54, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :Eh... not by what I can see. Bubsty 17:53, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Uhh I'm here The thing. Make me a sysop now. :) --Dantheburgerking 19:24, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :Thank you very much. --Dantheburgerking 19:26, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Wookys :Maybe I'm just new to wookys, but did I do something wrong? I thought we needed a seprate artical for the game Stinkoman, and the character. Do you need it improved? - 20:18, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::Why did you write "What happens? You should remember! A very smelly man has a quest in the future! In it, you fight floating brains, bouncing cups, and glitches!!"? -- 20:21, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, please explain to me the concept of a wooky. - 20:22, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::It's the same as a wiki. -- 20:23, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::It says "Strong Bad is a llama". Is a wooky a wiki with false info? - ::::::No. -- 20:25, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::Then why does it say Strong Bad is a llama? And why do we need another wiki with true info? And it says "Parody Wiki". So what the crap is going on? Dantheburgerking 20:28, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::There r a lot of trolls here! -- 20:28, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Your point is? 20:30, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::If this is the same as the knowledge base, why do we have it? Having a wiki full of false info seems pretty cool actually. - :::::::::::OK fine. -- 20:33, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sorry if you're mad The thing. 20:33, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'm not. -- 20:34, 18 February 2006 (UTC) So, I want to put this info on Homestar Runner (flash cartoon) page. Can I? It started in 1975 by two brothers named Bob and Bill. During the winter, they wrote a book called "Moon Bear". It stared some guy with a big chin, and a man with a red swollen head. They team up with characters like a broom-girl, bouncy-balloon, and a little blue guy with no brain. Years later, when Bill had discovered karate, they made a site called "The Homestar Guy.org". - ::::::::::::::Yes -- 20:43, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Sysop Would you make me a sysop?--Benol 20:30, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :OK -- 20:31, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Block People who troll like that need to be blocked longer than 5 minutes. He's just going to come back again. - :I know if he does it again he will say Bye bye. -- 20:56, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::If he does it again, I'll block him for a week. - :::This was his/her third offense. I blocked the IP for a week. 20:59, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::The thing, read the records. This was his 3rd time being blocked. 21:00, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Don't ask. -- 21:00, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Just unblock him! Please don't block me! I won't do it again! - ::Hey The Thing, I dunno if you're still around or not, but I wanted to comment that the primary point of a wiki is to provide some sort of cool and/or useful content, not to fight trolls, that's a side effect. If you want your wiki to be cool, I strongly recommend that you garner our forces to contribute content instead of wasting time fighting vandals. That's just my 2 cents... keep on trangling! --Stux 21:46, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::Hi, I just want to say sorry 1 last time. bye. -- 21:51, 18 February 2006 (UTC) ::::There shouldn't be any need to say goodbye, there are good days and bad, you know. Sometimes you just gotta shake off the dust and keep moving. Of course it's up to you... --Stux 22:02, 18 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Don't worry, the thing. My name's be's seriously from the wiki, and I want you to know it's not that bad being blocked. It's just that the sysops happened to be in a bad mood, though even so, you shouldn't spam. Keep on tranglin'. Seriously 02:23, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Also, you have every right to stay on the wiki, and you shouldn't give up and just say bye. This wiki (and believe it or not, the Hrwiki) both need you. You are a responsible contributor, And any fine admin such as you should make sure you are committed to a great place like this. Stay strong, and don't give up. Seriously 02:23, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Hey The next time you promote a troll to a sysop, get his name right. 01:22, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :OK -- 01:21, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, and why are you doing this? 01:22, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :::I DON'T know I'm goin crazy or sumpin. -- 01:23, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, do whatever you want. 01:24, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :::::OK -- 01:24, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Maybe you are going crazy. "HOMESTAR is fatt!" seems...too wierd for me. You probably need to take a break.exe - :::::::Rewarding trolls to sysop status is not the way to go. --Stux 03:58, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Could you please explain what you're doing? I thought you could be trusted with looking after this wiki, and now you're giving users who should be banned admin status as well as people who only turned up today? And you're using two accounts, both of which have admin status? Angela (talk) 13:19, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :Sorry Iwll look after it. I purposely spellt his name wrong so he would think he was. -- 13:41, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Page protection Hi The thing, I noticed you unprotected my page and said you got an email, could you please explain? --Stux 20:02, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :Angela said I couldn't be a troll don't know what that meens I'm trying to not do it whatever is going on. -- 20:04, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ::I didn't say that. I said please don't turn trolls into admins, like "trollbrother2" who had been vandalising this wiki. Angela (talk) 00:36, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :::The thing, you don't seem to get how much you need to do to become an admin. Seriously 02:24, 20 February 2006 (UTC) I need help If you're on right now, can you help me do these emails? /Seriously 14:52, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :OK. -- 14:54, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::Cool. Start adding content to the ones I started. Seriously 14:55, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Restoring trollbrother2 Dude, Stux is right. You need to stop restoring that page. He's a filthy, nasty troll who doesn't even go on here anymore. Just delete it. I don't care how much he is your friend. Seriously :Well, now you deleted his talk page. There's actually something wrong with that, actually: he never replied to my message. Before deleting it, give him a chance. 01:03, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::Please. And by the way, I'm not a "filthy, nasty troll". But I used to be a filthy nasty troll! Now I'm a filthy, nasty person-who-actually-''does''-go-on-here. And he also, might I add, does about as much contributing as you do on the hrwiki, Seriously. Jeez; for every single real edit you make, you do 5 edits that have to do with talk pages or your user page! So anyway, what was your message? Trollbrother2 06:06, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::Oh and also, about that deletion thing. I must say, it caught me off guard. Earlier you were saying you were on my side, now you're saying "I don't want you here." Make up your mind! And if it's because I'm saying I'm Yelt... I confess. I'm not Yelt. Seriously, (NOT the user, the word), does my writing style look anything like Yelt's? No. Yelt uses computer-type language, like; "u r 2 kewl, d00d". I've been masquardeding as Yelt so that people won't try and discover my true identedy. But I'll tell you; I'm Bubsty. Trollbrother2 06:10, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::No you're not. Give up. 12:24, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Also, why do you care what I do on the Hrwiki? We're talking about this wiki. 12:39, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Trollbrother2, I know I haven't been on much, but I can tell you're not being the "nice, friendly, un-troll" you claimed you're being. All you've done since you "stopped" trolling is added a few things to character pages (which were reverted), added stuff to talk pages, and pretended you were other users. (You were right on the money Seriously; I've never met this guy in my life). Trollbrother2, you can either be an actual user, or leave. I don't want to see any more vandalizing/pretending to be other users/insulting other users. Otherwise, I may have to block you. Bubsty 17:48, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::Oh, and in other news - wait. This is too far to the right. :Ok, The Thing, I'm pretty sure you've stopped, but please don't encourage this guy like you were earlier. Seriously was right; he's just a nasty troll determined to destroy this wiki. (Also, your "Weird Al" wiki rocks. Sorry I can't help you with it much; I hardly know anything about him). Bubsty 17:51, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::Yet another post! Thanks for making me sysop, whoever did. (I'm assuming it was you). I promise to use my powers for good, not evil. Trollbrother2 17:57, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::WHAT???? Did someone make Trollbrother2 sysop? Bubsty 17:59, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::After looking at recent changes, I see that no one did. Trollbrother2, you were warned. Plus, I looked at some of the pages you created earlier, and saw that you were swearing on them, and insulting some people. (However, it is kinda cool that there's another seahawks fan on this wiki, I must admit). However, I think everyone agrees that you shouldn't be allowed on this wiki anymore. Bubsty 18:09, 22 February 2006 (UTC) *(Block log); 22:03 . . The thing (Talk | block) (unblocked User:Trollbrother2: NO!) ::Why did you unblock him? 22:17, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :::I'll let him off with 1 day. -- 22:30, 22 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Ok, but I think he deserves more. Although I gotta hand it to him; he did make this place a whole lot more popular. 22:31, 22 February 2006 (UTC)